Lese-Lust
by Aello
Summary: Justus schafft es nicht, zu Bobs und Peters besonderem Tag anwesend zu sein, also schreibt er ihnen einen Brief und lässt ihnen ein spezielles Geschenk überbringen, das eng mit einem Mordfall verknüpft ist, den er mit Hilfe von Kommissar Zufall lösen konnte...


Mit einem Lächeln schloss der große, rothaarige Mann im Smoking die Zimmertüre hinter sich. Mit einer Hand, an der ein einfacher, goldener Ring den Schein der Deckenleuchte reflektierte, löste er die rosa Fliege und knöpfte den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes auf. In der anderen Hand hielt er eine bereits geöffnete Flasche Champagner.

"Puh, ich dachte, die lassen uns gar nicht mehr in unser Zimmer," meinte er und ging langsam auf den blondgelockten Mann zu, der auf dem Bett saß und ebenfalls einen eine rosa Fliege zum weißen Hemd trug. Neben ihm auf dem Bett lagen die schwarze Smoking-Jacke, die er bereits ausgezogen hatte, ein viereckiges Päckchen und zwei Champagner-Gläser.

Der blonde, schlanke Mann lächelte, löste die Fliege und ließ den schmalen Streifen Stoff neben sich auf das Bett fallen. Auch an seiner Hand steckte ein einfacher goldener Ring. "Willst du die ganze Nacht da bei der Türe stehen und Reden schwingen, oder endlich deinen ehelichen Pflichten nachkommen, Peter Shaw?"

Peter grinste und ging langsam auf das Bett zu. "Bevor hier irgendjemand seinen ehelichen Pflichten nachkommt, müssen wir noch Justus' Geschenk auspacken, Bob." Er setzte sich direkt neben Bob, stellte die Flasche vorsichtig auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Kopfteil des Bette ab und griff dann nach dem Päckchen.

"Du packst lieber ein Geschenk aus, als deinen Ehemann?" Bob sah ihn mit gespielter Empörung an.

"Bei dir weiß ich, was unter der Verpackung ist, Schatz," gab Peter zwinkernd zurück und drückte Bob das schwere Päckchen in die Hand. "Das weiß ich hiervon nicht."

Bob griff nach dem Päckchen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Bei dir bin ich manchmal nicht sicher, ob du etwas als Kompliment meinst, oder nicht."

Peter rückte näher und zupfte am Kragen des andern Mannes. "Im Zweifelsfall war es ein Kompliment."

Bob lächelte und griff nach Peters Hand. "Na gut," meinte er. "Dann lass es uns mal auspacken."

Vorsichtig wickelten sie zusammen das Päckchen aus und betrachteten dann amüsiert das Buch, das vor ihnen lag.

"Das Kama Sutra?" Peter gluckste und Bob sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.

"Sieh mal," Bob schlug das Buch auf und griff nach dem Umschlag, der in dem Buch lag. "Hier ist noch ein Brief."

"Ja, ein ziemlich dicker Brief," stöhnte Peter. Mit einem Seufzer streifte er seine schwarzen Lackschuhe ab. "Wird wohl so schnell nichts werden mit der Erfüllung der ehelichen Pflichten, was?"

"Komm schon, stell dich nicht so an," rügte Bob ihn und streifte ebenfalls seine Schuhe ab. "Wir machen's uns bequem und ich les dir vor."

"Na gut," stimmte Peter zu und griff nach der Flasche, die er neben dem Bett abgestellt hatte. "Gib mir dein Glas."

Ein paar Minuten später saß Peter auf dem Bett, gelehnt an einen Stapel Kissen im Rücken. Ein Glas in der einen Hand, mit der anderen strich er über Bobs Wuschelkopf, der auf seiner Brust lag.

"Also, pass auf," sagte Bob und begann, Justus' Brief vorzulesen.

_Lieber Bob, lieber Peter,_

_bitte entschuldigt, dass ich ausgerechnet heute nicht bei euch sein kann. Ich habe mich natürlich sehr über eure Einladung gefreut und hätte sehr gerne als euer Trauzeuge an der Zeremonie teilgenommen. Es ließ sich jedoch leider nicht einrichten. Wir hatten alle Vorbereitungen getroffen, Kate hatte Tickets gebucht, und wir waren praktisch schon auf dem Weg zum Flughafen. In letzter Minute jedoch wurde ich für einen Einsatz angefordert. Ich könnte euch Details verraten… na, den Rest kennt ihr ja._

_Zu gerne hätte ich euch das Geschenk selbst überreicht und auch ein paar erläuternde Worte dazu zum Besten gegeben. So wird Kate euch das Geschenk mitnehmen, mir bleibt vorerst nur, die Geschichte, die damit verbundenen ist, aufzuschreiben. Es war übrigens ihre Idee. Nicht die mit dem Buch, sondern die mit dem Brief. Sie meinte, dass es nicht schaden könne, so ein Geschenk mit ein paar erklärenden Worten zu versehen, weil es sonst vielleicht missverständlich aufgefasst werden kann._

_Es begann mit dem Fall des seltsamen Weckers, also vor knapp 15 Jahren, als ihr beide in Mr Hatleys Zimmer, das von Harry zweckentfremdet wurde, Karaoke gesungen habt._

_Und wie ich Peters seltsamen Musikgeschmack kenne, wurde das Lied mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit auch auf eurer Feier gespielt. Es ist zwecklos, zu leugnen, dass du einen grauenhaften Musikgeschmack hast, Peter. Erinnerst du dich noch an unseren Fall mit den flüsternden Puppen? Du hattest vor dem Fitness-Studio einen Walkman gefunden und warst hin und weg von diesem, ich zitiere dich "klasse Song". _

"Warte," unterbrach Peter. "Ich habe keinen grauenhaften Musikgeschmack." Er klang entrüstet.

"Babe," erklärte Bob kopfschüttelnd und griff nach Peters Hand an seinem Kopf, ohne aufzusehen. "Just hat leider recht. Du hast einen wirklich grauenhaften Musikgeschmack. Aber mach dir nichts draus, ich hab dich trotzdem lieb."

Peter beugte sich vor und küsste Bobs Stirn. "Lies weiter."

Bob räusperte sich und fuhr fort.

_Ich muss sagen, dass es für Bob spricht, dich dennoch zu einem "ehrbaren Mann" machen zu wollen. Fünfzehn Jahre später. Ernsthaft? Ich gebe zu, dass mich der Gedanke an deinen Ausdruck, wenn Bob dir diese Zeilen vorliest, durchaus schon im Voraus amüsiert. Ich werde mich mental auf deine Rache vorbereiten, dich mich sicher erwartet, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen werden. _

Peter brummte.

"Pst, sonst liest du selbst," kam es von Bob.

"Bin ja schon ruhig," murmelte Peter.

_Aber ich schweife ab, zurück zum seltsamen Wecker… Onkel Titus hatte damals einige der Wecker von Mr Hatley erworben und weiterverkauft. Unter anderem einen auch an Mr Kingsley._

_Mr Kingsley war praktisch ein Stammkunde bei Onkel Titus. Zumindest bis er starb. Er hat immer wieder seltene Bücher, hauptsächlich Sonderdrucke und Erstausgaben, bei uns gekauft. Erst zwölf Jahre nach seinem Tod wurde festgestellt, dass er ermordet wurde._

_Woher ich das weiß? Ganz einfach, ich habe damals den Mörder überführt. Ihr fragt euch nun sicher, was die Mord mit meinem Geschenk zu tun haben. Mr Kingsley wurde mit einer Ausgabe des Kama Sutras umgebracht. Falls es euch beruhigt: er wurde nicht mit dieser Ausgabe ermordet._

"Hihi," machte Bob.

"Was ist so lustig?" wollte Peter wissen.

"Der Gedanke daran, wie Justus in einem Antiquariat oder Buchladen diese Ausgabe des Kama Sutras gekauft hat," gab Bob zurück.

"Bob!" Peter stupste Bob in die Seite. Bob kicherte und brauchte einige Minuten, bis er sich gefasst hatte und weiterlesen konnte.

_Doch dazu muss ich ein bisschen weiter ausholen._

_Wer wie wir Ende der 70er und Anfang der 80er aufgewachsen ist, hatte als Jugendlicher nicht die selben Möglichkeiten, wie die heutige Jugend, die im Internet in sekundenschnelle mit wenigen Klicks alles auf dem Silbertablett serviert bekommt._

_Mal ehrlich, denkt ihr, wir drei hätten auch nur einen Fall zusammen gelöst, wenn es damals schon Youtube gegeben hätte? Vermutlich hätten wir viele Abenteuer nicht erlebt und das "wahre Leben" verpasst, weil wir am Computer oder der Playstation gezockt und (noch viel öfter) in virtuelle Welten abgetaucht wären. Aber ich merke, dass ich schon wieder abschweife, verzeiht._

_Ich habe immer gerne gelesen, weil ich weder so sportlich wie Peter, noch so gesellig wie Bob bin. Irgendwann sind mir in Onkel Titus Bücher- und Zeitschriftenlager ein paar der ersten Ausgaben des Playboys in die Hände gefallen. Bevor ich sie gekonnt verschwinden lassen konnte, bemerkte es Titus und hat nicht nur die Hefte, die ich in der Hand hielt, konfisziert, sondern auch danach sämtliche Magazine zweifelhaften oder anstößigen Inhaltes gesondert aufbewahrt. _

Peter lachte laut los und stellte sein Glas auf dem Nachttisch ab. Sein Oberkörper bebte und Bob hob den Kopf.

"Entschuldige Bob, aber das ist wirklich…"

Bob grinste ihn an. "Ja, die Vorstellung von Justus mit hochrotem Kopf und den Tittenheftchen in der Hand hat was."

Peter wischte sich ein paar Tränen von der Wange. "Lies weiter, es wird bestimmt noch besser."

Bob sah auf die eng beschriebenen Briefbögen in seiner Hand und nickte. "Ja, wird es." Er griff nach dem halbvollen Glas, das er auf dem Nachtkästchen neben dem Bett abgestellt hatte, nahm einen kleinen Schluck, dann las er weiter.

_So war ich also genötigt, mir anderweitig Nachschub zu verschaffen. Nunja, was der Zensur durch Onkel Titus nicht zum Opfer fiel, waren Bücher, die keine Bilder enthielten. Zumindests anfänglich. Romane, Sachbücher, Kriminalromane. Auch die Lektüre Der "Marquise von O.", "Moll Flanders", "Lady Chatterley" oder bestimmten Passagen aus Thrillern wie Ken Follets "Die Nadel" können durchaus stimulierend sein._

_Tante Mathilda würde mir eine ordentliche Gardinenpredigt angedeihen lassen, erführe sie, warum ich Onkel Titus so bereitwillig behilflich war, wenn es um die Beschaffung und das Kommissionieren von Literatur ging. Da ich dabei ein gewisses Geschick an den Tag legte - und aufgrund seiner langsam nachlassenden Sehkraft - hat mir Onkel Titus nur zu gerne nach und nach die Verwaltung sämtlicher Druckerzeugnisse übertragen. Als ich 18 wurde dann übrigens auch die der einschlägigen Magazine, das nur am Rande._

_Schon bald verfügte ich über einen recht ordentlichen Fundus an erotischer Literatur. Von Bocaccios Decamerone über Cassanovas Abenteuer bis zu Bildbänden mit erotischen Fotografien aus den 20er Jahren. Ich war nicht besonders wählerisch._

_Natürlich hatten wir auch irgendwann Internet in der Zentrale. Aber ihr kennt Tante Mathilda. Wie hätte ich ihr allabendliche Sitzungen vor dem Computer in der Zentrale erklären können? Praktikabler war es da, ein Buch unter dem Pullover ins Haus zu schmuggeln und selbiges am nächsten Tag auf gleichem Wege zurück ins Lager zu befördern._

_Ich habe Mr Kingsley also damals nach dem Fall mit dem Wecker kennen gelernt, als er bei uns einen von Mr Hatleys überaus sonderbaren Weckern gekauft hat. Er hat alle möglichen Antiquitäten gesammelt, vor allem aber Bücher. Wann immer wir bei einer Auktion oder Haushaltsauflösung Bücher bekamen, habe ich nachgesehen, ob etwas für Mr Hatley dabei sein könnte. Manchmal hat er mich auch gebeten, für ihn bestimmte Werke zu suchen, auf Auktionen, Flohmärkten oder im Internet. Auch als ich schon anfing zu studieren und nur noch hin und wieder Titus auf dem Schrottplatz unterstützen konnte, blieben wir in Kontakt. Er rief mich mindestens einmal im Monat an und bat mich darum, etwas für ihn zu finden._

_Als ich ihn kennenlernte, war er schon weit über 70 und hatte auch schon ein oder zwei Herzinfarkte erlitten. Darum war ich auch nicht weiter verwundert, als er dann drei Jahre später starb, in seinem Alter und bei dieser Krankengeschichte? Auch die obligatorische Obduktion - die vermutlich aus den gerade genannten Gründen und aufgrund der chronischen Überbelastung der Pathologie und der dünnen Personaldecke nicht besonders gründlich durchgeführt wurde - ergab nichts Verdächtiges. So wurde der Leichnam freigegeben und die Angehörigen ließen Mr Hatley bestatten._

_Onkel Titus bat mich, die Haushaltsauflösung zu organisieren und über das Wochenende in Rocky Beach zu bleiben. Inzwischen hatte er wieder zwei Hilfskräfte angestellt, was mir sehr gelegen kam. Ich ahnte, dass es einige Schätze gab, die wir gewinnbringend weiterveräußern konnten. Als wir dann am Wochenende bei Mr Kingsleys Haus ankamen, lernte ich eine seiner Töchter, Eleonore Whitfield, kennen. Sie war ziemlich aufgelöst und froh, dass wir vieles direkt mitnehmen konnten. Da ich mich Mr Kingsley verpflichtet fühlte, bot ich ihr an, die besonders wertvollen Gegenstände (vor allem Schmuck und Bücher) für sie weiterzuverkaufen und, nach Einbehalt von 15 % den Gewinn an sie auszubezahlen. Für alles andere handelten wir einen Festpreis aus._

_Wir - präziser: die beiden Aushilfen - luden alles auf den Lastwagen. Insgesamt waren es gut ein dutzend Kisten. Zurück beim Schrottplatz begannen die Aushilfen, alles abzuladen. Wir waren noch keine zehn Minuten zurück, als ein schwarzer Sportwagen vorfuhr._

_Es war der Enkel von Kingsley und der Sohn der anderen Tochter, die bei der Haushaltsauflösung nicht dabei sein konnte. Thomas Baker erinnerte mich sofort an unseren Erzfeind Skinny. Er machte den gleichen, verschlagenen Eindruck und schien, im Gegensatz zu seiner Tante nicht sonderlich betrübt über den Verlust. Er verhielt sich ein wenig sonderbar, allerdings kannte ich damals den wahren Grund noch nicht. Er erklärte mir, dass ihm sein Großvater ein bestimmtes Buch aus dem Nachlass versprochen hätte, welches wir eingepackt und mitgenommen hätten._

_Es handelte sich um eine Ausgabe des Kama Sutras. Er machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er sich mit Antiquitäten oder mit Büchern besonders gut auskennen. Meine Vermutung war, dass er annahm, dass es sich um eine Erstausgabe handelte, die man für viel Geld an einen Sammler verkaufen konnte._

_Die beiden Aushilfen hatten aber nicht nur die Kisten vom Lastwagen abgeladen, sondern, während ich mit Thomas Baker sprach, auch begonnen, die erste Kiste auszuräumen._

_Er wurde nervös und befürchtete, dass ich das Buch verkaufen könnte, das doch ein Erinnerungsstück an seinen geliebten Großvater darstellte. Er folgte mir ins Lager und ließ mich nicht aus den Augen. Die Aushilfen hatten nicht mitbekommen, dass nicht alle Gegenstände in den normalen Verkauf kommen sollten. Zum Glück waren sie nicht weit gekommen. Die offene Kiste stand vor dem Regal und schnell hatte ich die Ausgabe zwischen den anderen, bereits eingeräumten Büchern gefunden, die Kingsleys Enkel so unbedingt haben wollte. Er riss mir das Buch praktisch aus der Hand, als ich es aus dem Regal zog._

_Er war mir zwar ziemlich unsympathisch, nicht nur, weil er mich an Skinny erinnerte, und das Ganze kam mir auch überaus verdächtig vor, aber ich rückte das Buch heraus. Immerhin konnte ich nicht ausschließen, dass Mr Kingsley tatsächlich gewollt hätte, dass sein Enkel genau dieses Buch bekam. Lachend sprang Baker in seinen Sportwagen und düste davon._

_Als ich danach begann, die Kiste auszuräumen, war ich doch ziemlich überrascht - griff ich doch nach einer weiteren Ausgabe des Kama Sutras, das ich wenige Minuten zuvor Thomas Baker ausgehändigt hatte. Es war exakt die gleiche Ausgabe. Verwundert betrachtete ich das Buch in meinen Händen. Für einen Moment dachte ich, ich hätte ein déjà-vu._

_Es war ziemlich eingestaubt, also zog ich mir, wie Onkel Titus es mir beigebracht hatte, ein Paar weiße Baumwollhandschuhe an. Alte Bücher vertragen es nicht gut, wenn man mit fettigen Fingern darin blättert. In diesem Fall war es ganz gut, dass ich Handschuhe trug. Nicht, weil es das Buch beschädigt sonst hätte. Eher umgekehrt, aber das konnte ich damals ja noch nicht ahnen._

Bob lies den Brief sinken und sah Peter lächelnd an. "Er kann's einfach nicht lassen, was? Er stolpert immer mitten rein in die Fälle."

Peters Miene verfinsterte sich für einen Moment. "Glücklicherweise sind alle gut für uns ausgegangen, Bob."

"Na, du hast uns ja oft genug rausgeboxt," meinte Bob und rückte näher an Peter heran. "Rutsch mal, damit ich mich auch hinsetzen kann."

Peter rutschte ein wenig zur Seite, so dass auch Bob sich an den Kissenstapel anlehnen konnte, und legte seinen Arm um Bobs Schulter.

"Okay, wo waren wir... " Bob hob den Brief und suchte die Stelle, an der er aufgehört hatte.

_Ich blätterte in dem, zugegebenermaßen, recht freizügigen Werk. Es war noch nicht einmal ein Sonderdruck. Es war auch nicht besonders alt, wie ich mit einem Blick feststellte. Es stammte sogar aus dem gleichen Satz wie das, das schon bei uns eingelagert war, nämlich aus den 70ern. Es gab auch kein Geheimfach oder hineingelegte Geldscheine oder Notizen, auf den Rändern der Seiten vermerkte geheime Botschaften oder Ähnliches._

_Ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären, welchen Grund ein freundlicher älterer Herr wie Mr Kingsley gehabt haben könnte, seinem Enkel ausgerechnet dieses Buch ans Herz zu legen. Ich fand keinen und stellte den Band einfach zurück ins Regal. Da ich kein Alleinstellungsmerkmal finden konnte, beschloss ich, den Irrtum nicht aufzuklären. Außerdem war ich nicht wild darauf, nochmal mit diesem Unsympathen zusammenzutreffen. Erst sehr viel später sollte mir klar werden, wo genau der Unterschied zwischen den beiden Büchern lag. Aber ich greife der Geschichte vor._

_Wir verräumten die neu erworbenen Schätze. Das, was mit den anderen Dingen verkauft werden sollte und das, was ich Sammlern anbieten wollte, gesondert._

_Tante Mathilda hatte mein altes Zimmer so belassen wie es war, als ich zum Studieren nach L.A. gezogen war. Übrigens auch die Zentrale. Nach all den Anstrengungen hatte ich keine Lust, noch zu fahren. Außerdem wollte ich so schnell wie möglich zusehen, dass ich den Nachlass bei einer Internet-Auktion anbieten konnte. Also beschloss ich, am folgenden Tag gleich in der Zentrale den Computer zu nutzen, und alles in entsprechenden Foren anzubieten. (Die meisten Stücke aus dem Nachlass verkauften sich übrigens wie von selbst, und nach ein paar Monaten konnte ich Mrs Whitfield einen Scheck mit einem ordentlichen, dreistelligen Betrag überreichen.)_

_Ich beschloss, in dem Diner an der Strandpromenade, in dem wir immer mal wieder gemeinsam Burger gegessen haben, zu Abend zu essen. Irgendwie ließ mich der Gedanke an das Buch nicht los. Nicht nur, weil nackte Menschen darin abgebildet waren, die Sex haben. Vielleicht hatte ich irgendetwas übersehen? Auf dem Heimweg beschloss ich, einen Umweg machen und mir das Buch holen, aber ich lief direkt Tante Mathilda in die Arme, und sie nötigte mich, noch ein Stück Kirschkuchen zu essen. Ich fiel ins Bett und für fast zwei Jahre hatte ich das Buch vergessen._

_Ein trauriger Anlass brachte mir das Buch wieder in Erinnerung. Onkel Titus' Schlaganfall vor drei Jahren. Ich war damals auf einer Tagung, als es passierte. Tante Mathilda war völlig aufgelöst, und als ich endlich wieder hier war, stand fest, dass Onkel Titus überleben, aber mit einer halbseitigen Lähmung nicht mehr in der Lage sein würde, den Schrottplatz zu führen. Selbst mit der Aushilfe, die er inzwischen fest angestellt hatte. Tante Mathilda und ich beschlossen, den Schrottplatz zu verkleinern. Immerhin ist in Zeiten von ebay und Amazon mit "Schrott" nicht mehr ganz so viel Geld zu verdienen wie vor den goldenen Zeiten des Internets._

_Bei den Aufräumarbeiten fiel mir dann auch wieder das Kama Sutra in die Hand. Ich beschloss, es zu behalten. Beim Essen sprach ich Tante Mathilda auf Mr Kingsley und seine beiden Töchter an. Sie erzählte mir, dass nur kurz nach Mr Kingsleys Tod auch seine beiden Töchter gestorben waren. Die eine hatte einen Autounfall, die andere starb bei einem Brand. Es kam mir mehr als seltsam vor. So viele ungeklärte Todesfälle in einer Familie?_

_Ich beschloss, Nachforschungen anzustellen. In meiner Position und bei meinem Arbeitgeber ist das auch nicht weiter schwer, immerhin ist unsere Behörde genau dafür zuständig: für Ermittlungen. _

"Das hat sicher Ärger mit seinen Vorgesetzten gegeben," meinte Peter.

"Du kennst doch Justus," gab Bob zurück. "Schon damals konnte ihn selbst der Polizeichef von Rocky Beach nicht davon abhalten, einen Fall zu lösen, wenn er es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte."

Peter grinste. "Oder wir."

"Oder wir," bekräftigte Bob. "Weißt du noch, wie oft wir etwas entschieden haben und er dann doch seinen Willen durchgesetzt hat?"

"Oh ja," nickte Peter. "Aber lies weiter, jetzt wird es echt spannend."

_Ich fand, dass ich es Mr Kingsley selbst und seiner Tochter, die ich bei der Haushaltsauflösung kennengelernt hatte, schuldig war, herauszufinden, was genau passiert war. Ich hatte mit einem mal das untrügliche Gefühl, dass es nicht nur Unfälle waren. Und das Mr Kingsley an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben sein sollte, glaubte ich auch nicht mehr._

_Ich zog an allen Strippen, die ich fassen konnte, forderte Gefallen ein und lief mir die Hacken wund, um mir die Akten zu beschaffen. Verhörprotokolle, den Befund des Pathologen, Testamente, Zeugenaussagen, ich nahm alles, was ich nur bekommen konnte._

_Offenbar zählte auch Thomas Baker zeitweilig zu den Verdächtigen. Er hatte wohl ein Motiv, steckte ständig in Geldnöten, weil er an Automaten spielte und beim Wetten auf die falschen Pferde setzte. Offenbar hatte er auch Schulden. Sein Großvater war nicht unvermögend gewesen, hatte ihm aber nichts hinterlassen. Vermutlich hatte Baker darauf spekuliert, nach seinem Tod zu erben, aber sein Großvater hatte wohl das Testament in letzter Minute ändern lassen, so dass er leer ausging._

_Mit dem Tod seines Großvaters, so dachte ich, hatte er wohl nichts zu tun gehabt. Aber vielleicht mit dem seiner Mutter? Sie kam bei einem Brand ums Leben. Dafür hatte er leider ein unwiderlegbares Alibi. Er saß in einer Zelle in Las Vegas, weil er sich dort in einem Casino mit dem Kartendealer angelegt hatte._

_Der Autounfall seiner Tante war zwar ebenso äußerst verdächtig, aber er konnte auch damit nicht in Verbindung gebracht werden. Sie war auf der Küstenstraße verunglückt, der Wagen war den Abhang hinunter gestürzt. Man hatte angenommen, dass es ein Fahrfehler war. Zudem hatte es am Unfalltag geregnet. Auf der Straße waren immer wieder Unfälle passiert, es war wohl nicht weiter ungewöhnlich._

_Es gab keine Zeugen und keine Indizien. Aber er musste es ja nicht selbst getan haben. Ich erinnerte mich an den kleinen schwarzen Sportwagen mit dem auffälligen Heckspoiler, der wohl von irgendwem angebracht worden war. Was, wenn derjenige, der seinen Wagen getunt hatte, ein bisschen beim Wagen seiner Tante nachgeholfen hatte?_

_Ich benötigte nur zwei Anrufe, um mir die Bestätigung zu holen, dass der Inhaber der Autowerkstatt, in der der Heckspoiler angebracht wurde, ein Bekannter von Baker war. Damals gab es in Rocky Beach nicht so viele Werkstätten und Bakers Flitzer war nun mal ebenso bekannt und auffällig wie Peters roter MG. Allerdings lag das alles ja schon mehr als 10 Jahre zurück, und wenn wir keine Beweise hatten, den Täter mit dem Tatort und dem Motiv nicht verbinden konnten, dann war nichts zu machen._

_Als ich an diesem Abend nach Hause kam und das Kama Sutra auf dem Küchentisch liegen sah, ließ ich mir nochmal die Begegnung mit Thomas Baker durch den Kopf gehen. In der Retrospektive kam mir irgendetwas an seinem Verhalten verdächtig vor. Noch verdächtiger als damals, als er auf dem Schrottplatz aufgetaucht war. Seine Körperhaltung, die Art und Weise, wie er sprach. Ich kann nicht genau sagen, was mich dazu brachte, aber ich hatte plötzlich die Idee, das Buch auf Fingerabdrücke untersuchen zu lassen. Ich schnappte mir das Buch und brachte es ins Labor. Es war ein altes Buch, das schon durch zahllose Hände gegangen war. Vermutlich wäre sowieso nichts Verwertbares dabei, dachte ich._

_Aber man konnte zwei Fingerabdrücke und einen Teilabdruck zuweisen. Meine, was ja nun nicht wirklich eine Überraschung war. Die von Thomas Baker. Und außerdem die von Charles Remington. Dem Inhaber einer Autowerkstatt in Rocky Beach. Er war schon des öfteren mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geraten und unter anderem wegen Hehlerei und Körperverletzung verurteilt worden. In seiner Werkstatt war auch der Heckspoiler an Bakers Wagen angebracht worden, wie anhand der Auftragsbücher, die er wirklich äußerst gewissenhaft geführt hatte, nachgewiesen werden konnte._

_Mit fiel plötzlich ein historischer Roman ein, der mit Sean Connery in der Hauptrolle verfilmt wurde. Connery spielt darin einen Mönch, der in einem Kloster Morde aufklärt. Unter anderem spielt auch ein Buch eine Rolle, dessen Seiten mit einem Gift präpariert wurden. Was, wenn Baker genau dies getan hatte? Es schien selbst mir ein wenig zu absurd und an den Haaren herbei gezogen. Dennoch ließ ich das Buch auch auf ungewöhnliche Substanzen untersuchen. Man fand unter anderem auch tatsächlich Spuren einer giftigen Substanz. _

"Unter anderem?"

Bob lachte, als Peter ihn fragend ansah. "Peter, ich sag nur Kama Sutra."

Peter hielt seinen Blick und zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ja, und?"

Bob zog eine Braue hoch und er lachte, als er die Erkenntnis in Peters Augen aufleuchten sah.

"Lies weiter," sagte Peter mit einem Ausdruck des Ekels.

_Als das Gift aufgetragen wurde, war es tatsächlich höchst gefährlich. Vor allem für Mr Kingsley, der bereits zwei Herzinfarkte und ein angeschlagenes Immunsystem hatte._

_Ich legte den Bericht des Labors einer unserer Pathologen vor. Dr. Molina bestätigte mir, dass Mr Kingsley das Gift nicht nur über einen längeren Zeitraum über die Haut aufgenommen haben konnte, sondern möglicherweise auch über die Schleimhäute. Viele Menschen haben die Angewohnheit, beim Blättern die Finger anzulecken. Das könnte die Wirkung verstärkt und beschleunigt haben. Ob Kingsley tatsächlich vergiftet wurde, würde man unter Umständen nur mit einer Obduktion bestimmen können. Das Gift müsste sich in den Organen abgesetzt haben. Dr. Molina wies mich jedoch auch darauf hin, dass sich im Verlauf der letzten Jahre die Technik zwar verbessert hatte, aber nach so langer Zeit auch die Möglichkeit bestünde, dass keine verwertbaren Spuren mehr zu finden seien, weil die Überreste zu sehr verwest waren._

_Ich fand eine Staatsanwältin, die mir dennoch einen Beschluss ausstellte, mit dem die Exhumierung durchgeführt werden konnte: Kate._

_Thomas Baker war alles andere als begeistert, als er davon erfuhr, dass sein Großvater exhumieren werden sollte. Er versuchte vergeblich, es zu verhindern. Gleichzeitig wurde Charles Remington zu einer Befragung gebeten._

_Die Obduktion der Überreste blieb leider erfolglos, denn die Verwesung war schon zu weit fortgeschritten. Remington jedoch fiel auf den ältesten Bluff der Kriminalgeschichte herein - er glaubte den Beamten, die ihn verhörten, dass man eben doch Reste des Giftes gefunden hatte. Als man ihn damit konfrontierte, dass sein Fingerabdruck auf dem Buch gefunden wurde, knickte er ein und legte ein umfassendes Geständnis ab._

_Baker hatte Spielschulden und ersann die List mit dem Gift auf den Buchseiten. Er übergab es Remington, der als Hehler über diverse Kontakte verfügte und durch einen Mittelsmann das Buch Kingsley zuspielte. Er half Baker nur, weil auch er Baker Geld geliehen hatte. Er hoffte, dass nach Kingsleys Tod Baker erben und seine Schulden endlich begleichen würde._

_Dummerweise hatte Kingsley jedoch sein Testament geändert und Baker ging leer aus. Er hatte keine Gelegenheit, sich das vergiftete Buch zurück zu holen, bevor wir es bei der Haushaltsauflösung mitnahmen. Also spielte er mir den trauernden Enkel vor, der eine letzte Erinnerung an seinen Großvater behalten wollte. Hätte er ein bisschen Geduld gehabt, und das Buch bei uns auf dem Schrottplatz gekauft, wäre die ganze Sache niemals herausgekommen._

_Remington verriet den Behörden auch, dass Baker seine Mutter und Tante zu einer Urnenbestattung des Großvaters gedrängt hatte. Weil beide aber wußten, dass Mr Kingsley ein normales Begräbnis haben wollte, kam das nicht in Frage._

_Baker dachte, dass er bloß das vergiftete Buch loswerden müsse, um nicht belangt werden zu können. Er musste riskieren, auf dem Schrottplatz aufzutauchen, weil das Buch nicht verkauft werden durfte. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass bei alten Menschen mit bekannten Vorerkrankungen selten Obduktionen vorgenommen werden. Wäre jedoch das Buch in falsche Hände geraten und hätte es einen weiteren Todesfall gegeben, hätte man zwangsläufig ermittelt._

_Beim Tod seiner Mutter durch einen Brand hatte er tatsächlich nicht nachgeholfen. Es war ein Kurzschluss, der den Brand verursacht hatte, das konnte von der Kriminaltechnik eindeutig nachgewiesen werden._

_Der Tod seiner Tante jedoch war kein Unfall, sondern Mord. Auch hier war Remington Baker "behilflich" gewesen. Baker hatte ihn mit der Beteiligung am Mord seines Großvaters erpresst. Seine Mutter hatte ihn, wie sein Großvater auch, enterbt. Da seine Tante kinderlos war, versuchte er, sich bei ihr einzuschmeicheln, um sie dazu zu bewegen, ihn finanziell zu unterstützen._

_Sie weigerte sich jedoch, und erklärt ihm, dass er bis zu seinem 35 Lebensjahr lediglich eine Art jährlicher Apanage erhalten sollte. Sie bestimmte einen Anwalt und legte fest, dass Baker in der gesamten Zeit einen bestimmten moralischen Kodex zu erfüllen hatte, und unter anderem nicht mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geraten durfte. Weil er genau dazu keine Lust hatte, beschloss er, sich ihrer zu entledigen._

_Die Kriminaltechnik untersuchte nochmals die Überreste des Autowracks und konnte nachweisen, dass es kein Unfall war, sondern dass jemand das Fahrzeug manipuliert hatte. Kate machte Remington klar, dass er nur dann mit einem blauen Auge davonkommen würde, wenn er kooperierte. Er wurde Kronzeuge und sagte gegen Baker aus._

_Vier Monate später sind Kate und ich zusammengezogen, kurz darauf haben wir geheiratet._

_Nun wisst ihr auch, wie Kate und ich uns kennengelernt haben. Und könnt vielleicht nachvollziehen, warum ich kein gesteigertes Interesse daran hatte, dass ihr es herausfindet. Ich konnte euch ja schlecht von meiner, nunja, ungewöhnlichen Sammelleidenschaft erzählen._

Bob ließ den Brief sinken. "Äh, dann schreibt er noch liebe Grüße und dass er uns eine schöne Feier wünscht und so."

"Wow," sagte Peter und schüttelte den Kopf. "Unfassbar, dass er uns nie davon erzählt hat."

Bob faltete langsam den Brief zusammen. "Hm, also mich wundert das überhaupt nicht." Er richtete sich auf und griff nach Peters Hand. "Du hast sicher auch Geheimnisse, von denen du nicht möchtest, dass sie jemand kennt."

"Was denn für Geheimnisse?" Peter sah ihn verwundert an.

Bob lächelte. "Bademoden-Kataloge," sagte er.

"Bitte?"

"Ich war zu jung, um auf legalem Weg an den Playboy oder den Hustler zu kommen," erklärte Bob. "Außerdem war ich mir eine Zeit lang nicht sicher, ob ich nicht doch auf Mädchen stehe."

Peter grinste ihn an. "Ich hoffe, dass inzwischen sämtliche Unklarheiten beseitigt sind."

Bob grinste zurück, legte seine Hand auf Peters Brust und begann, mit den Knöpfen zu spielen. "Aber sowas von!"

Peter bemerkte, wie Bobs Blick über das Bett wanderte und bei dem Buch hängen blieb. Lächelnd griff er danach und zog es zu sich heran. "Wir können ja mal einen Blick reinwerfen."

"Naja, es wäre unhöflich, nicht zumindest mal einen Blick zu riskieren, wo Justus sich doch solche Mühe gegeben hat, uns ein schönes Geschenk auszusuchen."

Sie rollten sich beide auf den Bauch und Peter schlug das Buch auf. "Hm…"

"Was hm?" fragte Bob und betrachtete interessiert eine der Grafiken.

"Was denkst du, will uns Justus mit dem Geschenk sagen?" Peter sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

Bob sah Peter einen langen Moment an. Dann legte er die Hand auf seine Wange. "Ich denke, dass er uns ein bisschen von sich selbst zeigen wollte."

Peters Augenbraue schoß nach oben. "Mit… äh…"

Bob lächelte. "Es muss ihn einiges an Überwindung gekostet haben, uns das zu schreiben. Ich finde, wir sollten ihm morgen einen Brief schreiben und uns artig bedanken."

"Das sollten wir tun," nickte Peter. "Und was machen wir nun mit dem angebrochenen Abend?"

Bob küsste Peters Mundwinkel. "Jetzt, mein lieber, wird es Zeit, dass du endlich deinen ehelichen Pflichten nachkommst." Er tippte mit der Fingerspitze auf die aufgeschlagene Seite. "Und falls es dir an Ideen mangeln sollte, können wir uns ja hier ein bisschen Inspiration holen."

Peter lachte. "Das nenne ich doch mal eine ausgezeichnete Idee."

**FINIS**


End file.
